One deal at a time
by Kaosreaper99
Summary: naruto is taken from the village by itachi to be trained in the art of the ninja. now take in a badass naruto, add in the sharinggan, and make naruto calm and calculating. well then you have got a wepon of war and peace.
1. Chapter 1

One deal at a time

We find our favorite six year old blonde hero to be trapped in a dead-end alley and between him and the only exit is just one little thing… a drunken, rage filled mob. Unlike the usual ones however, this one is special. In this HUGE mob ranges everything from civilians and children following their parents, up to jounin to the occasional drunken AMBU. All of whom are drunk, pissed off, and out for blood. But the worst part is that six years ago the kyuubi attacked, and the yondaime hokage died to supposedly '_kill_' the Kyuubi, now because Naruto is the baby that was born on the same night everyone is so damn stupid that A. they think that he is the kyuubi in human form. B. that he stole their prized yondaime's life. And C. that if he dies so does the kyuubi. (While in reality all that's going to happen is the demon will eventually reappear at full power and likely destroy Kohana.) Now take in these reasons, add in the fact their drunk, plus their little ego boost from some of the uchiha that came in from their nearby compound to join their self-proclaimed 'exorcism of the demon fox'. And so as Naruto was beaten, pelted with rocks, had dozens of kunai and shuriken sticking out of him, Naruto did the only thing he could think of. He screamed, and begged for his attackers to stop. All the while asking himself why they were doing this. But as his pleas landed on deaf ears, some of the ANBU stationed on guard came towards the screams and many of them watched in enjoyment as Naruto was beaten, stabbed, and nearly bled to death. But as the other ANBU watched the 'exorcism' with glee, a certain weasel faced ANBU dropped down in front of the mob just as the kicked Naruto further into the alley. "Itachi what are you doing?!" a heavily buzzed uchiha yelled/slurred. "I won't let you kill Naruto." The weasel masked ANBU said while giving them a very high dosage of killing intent. Witch dropped some of the jounin and all of the chuunin and civilians to witch a frightened ANBU yelled out "What are you talking about?! The demon MUST die!" and as others chorused "Kill the demon!" all of them for getting the hokage's law while hoping for a 'successful exorcism'. Not able to see the evident sadistic grin under Itachi's ANBU mask. Itachi reached back and grabbed his tanto while calling over the same shoulder to the boy's bodyguard assigned to him by the hokage. "Dog, take Naruto to the hospital and report to the hokage." The dog masked ANBU did as he was told, slightly worried for the mob. Back at the mob the AMBU were the only people who could even see Itachi burl through the crowd as he decapitated each and every person there. Every head falling off in paper thin slices one at a time. By the time Itachi's tanto clicked in his sheath every slice had fallen. It was then that every ANBU on the top of the building made a silent vow to never make get on that man's bad side.

Hokage's office

Satrobie sighed as he had just finished signing, stamping, and organizing the dammed Paperwork for the evening when all of a sudden all his papers went flying everywhere. And kami have mercy on the sole of the person who just screwed up his paperwork. Then out of a **shunshin (teleportation jutsu) **came a familiar dog faced ANBU. "Kakashi you'd better have one dame good reason for ruining my paperwork." The killer intent being unleashed by the elderly hokage was enough to nearly make Kakashi fall to the ground. "Naruto is in the hospital." He squeaked out. Saturobie's eyes went wide as he stopped mid table jump, his right hand the only thing touching the desk. He got off the desk and walked to the old wooden double doors he gave Kakashi a warning "I want all of these picked up and reorganized by the time I get back. And if I find one thing out of place then you'll be doing D-rank missions solo for a month!" the now scared piss-less ANBU shook his head so quickly Satrobie thought he might of broken his neck.

With Naruto-Mindscape

Naruto found himself in a dark sewer with knee high water and pipes on the walls and ceiling. He did notice that they all lead to a single place and decided to follow them, having no better plan. Following the pipes he eventually found the place that they all flowed from. Noticing the giant gates that took up an entire wall in this six-story tall room. As he approached the gates he found deep gouges in the ground between the ten foot thick bars. It clicked just in time as he jumped back as giant silver claws shot out from in-between the bars. Then as they pulled back two giant red stilted eyes opened, a feral smile immediately revealed to the boy.** "Hello Naruto."** The demon bellowed. Naruto Blinked in confusion as he spoke. "Who are you and wear am I?" Now it was the demons turn to blink in confusion _**'the boy isn't afraid?'**_the demon thought. **"I am the great kyuubi no Yoko gaki, and was** **in your mind."** "If this is my mind then why are you here?" **"Because I was sealed here… and** **since I'm here, what do you say to a deal**?" "Why would I make a deal with a demon?" 'This gaki isn't as dumb as he looks.' Thought the kyuubi. **"Because I can make it so you can A. destroy your opponents B. grow truly strong C. Have powers the world has never known and D. eventually be** **able to do ANYTHING you want, even destroying Kohana… eventually**." Kyuubi said. 'This deal is just too good to be true' Thought Naruto." What's the catch, and I know there is one because I doubt you would just give this to me." **"Smart kit. What I want is to be able to see, feel, and hear the outside world. As well as talk to you over a mental link every now and then."** Naruto was dumbfounded! "That's it!?" **"Yep! Honestly it just gets boring in here, plus if you die I have to though reforming again, and it's a pain in the ass!"** "Okay I can see how that might suck." **"You have NO idea"** kyuubi said shuddering. "Well since I can see how it works out for everyone… You've got yourself a deal fox" The fox gave the boy a kitsune grin. **"You just made a fox very happy, kit. Keep it up and I may even supervise your training myself."** "Really**." "Possibly, not likely, but it's possible."** Naruto was extremely excited. He was getting powers from the Kyuubi! But his celebration was cut short by kyuubi. **"Also don't tell anyone about making a deal with me, they may not take it too well." "**Yeah I can see that happening. Well I got to go Kyuubi-sensei." And with that Naruto fazed out of existence**. 'Sensei? I never said that I would teach you kit, though then again if I don't somewhat he'll probably kill himself trying some of this stuff…'** and with that Kyuubi went to sleep, it was going to be interesting watching the kit.

With Naruto- real world

Naruto woke up to find Satrobie at his side and an ANBU at the door guarding the entrance to his room. "Ah, Naruto you're up!" "Jiji where am I? And who's that?" "The hospital Naruto and that is the man that saved you from the mob. Weasel come in here and say hello to Naruto." Naruto looked up in time to see the ANBU at the door walkover to behind the hokage. "Hello Naruto." "Tell me Naruto, how would like to be able to become a ninja?" Naruto started to speak but a voice in his head cut him off. **"Kit let's look at the deal to see what he offers." **Kyuubi said. "What do you have in mind jiji?" "Well because of certain circumstances Weasel here will be leaving the village very soon, and I want him to train you while you're on the road. Along with a few friends you're bound to meet along the way." "What about food, money, and the fact that I don't have anything that will be useful jiji." "Weasel will buy the food with the money I give him monthly. And tell me Naruto, do you still have that ninja backpack I gave you?" "Yeah jiji, but what good will that does?" "Listen Naruto I want you to go home tonight, get a good night's sleep, grab your backpack tomorrow and meet me in my office at eight o'clock sharp, ok?" "Uuuhhh sure thing jiji but what-"Naruto was cut off by the elderly hokage. "I'll explain everything tomorrow okay Naruto?" "Okay jiji." Naruto then proceeded to get up and walk towards the door. "Well I'll see you tomorrow jiji. Bye weasel-san" And with that Naruto proceeded to walk home only to interrupted by Kyuubi**. 'Good choice kit that weasel faced ANBU is very powerful. He'll be a good teacher.' **'Cool!' And with that Narutosevered their mental link, raced home, and went straight to bed. Falling asleep immediately not having realized before how tired he was.

The next day – Hokage's office

Naruto had woken up that day and put everything he had of importance to him in his backpack. And that would be a cabinet full of ramen. Though he preferred other foods, ramen was the only thing that he could afford to buy, what with the shop owners that actually let him buy anything charging triple and up pricing. After that he had showered and left for the hokage tower. Once he got there he found a man who he recognized as an uchiha standing in front of the hokage's desk. "Hey jiji, where's weasel?" "Naruto this is weasel, he just isn't in ANBU gear at the moment." Replied the elderly kage. "Oh!" Naruto then looked over at the no longer weasel faced ANBU operative. **(Just imagine Itachi when he was training Sasuke before the massacre.)** The ever stoic uchiha simply looked down at Naruto and frowned. "Hokage-sama, I'm going to need money to get Naruto the proper equipment." "Hey what's wrong with the stuff I already have?" "Itachi." Was all the old kage had to say? "You mean a three ears supply of instant ramen?" Itachi asked dumping the contents of Naruto's backpack on the ground. The old kage sweat dropped at seeing the two argue. 'This is going to be an interesting combo.' Thought the old kage.

Sunset, at the north gate

Throughout Kohana the villagers were forced to hear Naruto's arguing for most of the day. But the thing that was surprising to them was Itachi was with the 'demon brat' and arguing back. Sometimes even using one of the most fear inciting jutsus ever made. The 'Giant head no-jutsu'. And yet the 'demon' was matching him blow for blow! Eventually they had gotten everything they needed and reported to the elder kage. And they were currently leaving the village. The only person who was there was the hokage. 'I wonder how Naruto will come out?' wondered Satrobie as he turned around and went to his office. Not knowing what would come of the whisked blonde.


	2. Chapter 2

One deal at a time chapter 2

"Itachi why do I have to go back" asked our now thirteen year old blonde. "Because if you want to be a ninja you have to graduate from the academy. And you're lucky that you got those extra two years of training, so stop complaining!" The eldest sharingan user said. "Okay but you and I both know that if I didn't have time to get used to the implants they'd always be on." Naruto countered. "Yeah I know. Now then do me a favor when you get back, will you?" "Yeah Shure." "I want you to pay attention to my brother for me and tell me what he does." "No prob. By the way, do you think that I should hide my power at first or make a dynamic entry?" asked the blonde. "Keep it hidden and slowly let them catch on to your power." Replied Itachi. "Perfect." Naruto said giving a demonic grin. "Well I'll see you when you report Naruto." And with that Itachi left.

Kohana: north gate

Satrobie was at the north gate waiting for a certain orange wearing blonde when, in a swirl of black fire, Naruto appeared. He was wearing black form fitting ANBU pants and shirt with the insignia for death on his left shoulder, and the insignia for fire on the right. A black ninja pouch on his right side and another behind his belt. Though Satrobie couldn't see any of this through his black high-collared coat. What he did notice was a seal on his right palm that looked like it held something powerful inside it. Fir a moment the old hokage didn't know who the person standing in front of him was. "Hey jiji" said Naruto. "Naruto is that you?" asked the old hokage. "Who else has the balls to call you jiji?" 'Yep that's Naruto all right.' Thought Satrobie. "So Naruto how have you been?" "Good, but if you want a report well have to go to the office." Said Naruto. Satrobie nodded. "We also have to recommission your apartment." "Well let's get to it jiji." And with that the two left.

Later: Naruto's apartment

Naruto had just gotten back to his apartment to find everything was gone. Even the paint had been removed only to be replaced with graffiti. Because of such Naruto now had both a conservation piece and the freedom to unpack his things. Witch consisted of twenty pairs of what he had on now and a bed both sealed in a scroll. After he finished he went to bed thinking about tomorrow.

The next day: academy

Naruto was currently outside his classroom listing to him fail to shut the kids up. After two minutes he decided to act. He opened the door and when he entered, the room went silent. Iruka looked over to the door and started to introduce Naruto. "Class this is Naruto uzumaki, and he will be joining our class today." Instantly Sakura Haruno, the humane banshee, rebelled the idea. "Why dose a stupide baka like him get allowed in like this, when an elite like Sasuke has be here the entire time?" "That's above your pay grade." And with that Naruto calmly went and sat in the only open spot… right next to sasuke the emo-king. Naruto ignored the brooders glares, the fan girls glares, and irukas speech, in till he heard his name called. At which time he replaced himself with Iruka, created one clone for every class member, and had them all henge into a different member of the class. All without doing a single hand sign. Witch did not go unnoticed by sasuke. 'Why is this no name dobe this powerful when I, an uchiha, am not?!' After that Naruto stood up, grabbed his headband, and proceeded back to his seat. And after Iruka did the same, he read off the team names. Naruto paid attention to this and then slept through the rest of class. After class was over Naruto started to walk home, only to be stopped by sasuke and every girl in his class. "Dobe, fight me!" demanded sasuke. "Listen emo-king I don't have time to kick your ass today, maybe another time." Replied Naruto, clearly bored with the entire matter. "That wasn't a request!" and with that sasuke lunged at Naruto only to hit open air. A split second later Naruto was standing behind his unconscious body. His hand still hovering over sasuke snack was. "They never listen do they?" Naruto asked to no one. And with that Naruto left the brooder to be swarmed and nearly raped by the fan girls.

The next day: academy

Naruto arrived at his classroom a half hour before everyone else. So he decided to do the only feasible thing there was, sleep. He woke up three and a half hours latter to find his sensei had just arrived and was being chewed out by their very own pink haired banshee. "My first thoughts about you is, I hate all of you. Meet me on the roof." And with that he shunshined away in a swirl of leaves. Followed closely by Naruto in a swirl of black fire. Much to his teammate's anger.

On the roof

Kakashi watched in fascination as his student appeared in a swirl of black flames. After they subdued his student simply sat down and waited. Ten minutes later his other students arrived, looking quite peeved. "Okay let's introduce our selves, shall we?" "Maybe you should go first Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said. "Okay, my names Kakashi Hatake, I have likes and I have dislikes. I have dreams." 'All he told us was his name.' thought all of his students. "You next pinkey." Kakashi said pointing to sakura. "Okay my name is sakura Haruno, I like…" looks over at sasuke and giggles. "I don't like that baka over there. And my dream is…" looks over at sasuke and silently puts her hand on her crotch. This was only noticed by Naruto and Kakashi. "Okay… brooder your next." "My name is sasuke uchiha, I like training, I hate the blonde dobe over there, and my dream, no my ambition is to kill a certain man. And to restore my clan." Sasuke finished. 'So this sack of shit is Itachi's younger brother?' thought Naruto. "Blondie your next." After a minute of silence he looked up to see Naruto in a staring contest with sasuke. So he thumped the blonde on the head only to find a kunai at his throat. "My name is Naruto uzumaki and that's all you need to know." Said Naruto while pulling back his kunai. And with that he went back to staring back at the uchiha. "We'll have a test tomorrow at six in the morning at training ground seven, oh and don't eat breakfast. You'll just puke it up." And with that he left in a shunshin. Followed closely by Naruto's own.

The next day: training ground seven

Naruto arrived at the training ground the same time as Kakashi, burning any leaf that came near his shunshin. But because he arrived at the same time as his late sensei, he was subject to the same annoying screech from sakura. "YOU'RE LATE!" was all he heard for two minutes besides a constant high pitched ringing. "Okay guys, your test is to get these two bells from me in an hour and an half, or you go back to the academy." Sakura started to speak but was interrupted by Naruto. "Easy." Kakashi set a timer and put it on a log. "Your test starts now!" and with that sasuke and sakura jumped into the trees. Kakashi was about to tell Naruto that he should go to when the sound of bells interrupted him. He quickly looked down from his smut to see Naruto froze in place, his hands an inch from the bells. "Woops." And with that Kakashi kicked him away "you're going to have to do better than that Naruto." "Nah I'm good." "What do you mean, your good?" "I can't beat you and those two won't work with me so… I'm going to go take a nap." 'He knows that the test is about team work.' Kakashi sweat roped as Naruto went to the tree with sasuke in it, punched it, and watched with a grin on his face as sasuke fell on his ass. He then proceeded to kick him away and took a nap under said tree. He woke up an hour and a half latter to see sasuke buried up to his neck, and sakura most likely in a genjutsu while their sensei sat on a log reading his porn. "You all failed." He said as the timer rang. "Wrong, they fail. I pass." Naruto said holding up two bells. Kakashi went wide eyed and looked at the ones on his belt. To his shock they disappeared in a cloud of smoke and he AGAIN found a kunai at his neck. "Shadow clone and a henge?" asked the sensei. "Yep." Replied Naruto. "Well I guess the fate of who else passes and eats is up to you Naruto." Naruto through one up in the air and followed it with a kunai, destroying it. "The others need more time before there ready." Replied the rested blonde. "Sasuke is a vengeance obsessed idiot who will die trying to kill anything more than a rabbit. And sakura is a useless banshee who will end up getting killed on the first c-ranked mission." "Well Naruto I think that you could more that cover for what they lack." "So we pass?" asked sakura as she had woken up just before the timer rang. "Yep. Well meat here tomorrow at six." And with that he and Naruto simultaneously shunshined away leaving the other two as is.

The next day: Training ground seven

Naruto and Kakashi returned to find sasuke and sakura in the same spots they were last night. And as Kakashi went to free sasuke Naruto stopped him. "Pay attention." Curious as to what his student was talking about he watched as his student went to the same tree that he had slept under the day before. He then saw Naruto do the same procedure from the day before, only this time he didn't go to sleep. This time he grabbed both of them and through them in to their corresponding dummies. They came out of the 'ink-explosion' of the two now reveled dummies. The others were now covered from head to toe in purple ink. Kakashi deciding it best to stop this before it went any further, stopped sasuke from earning himself another beating. Telling them to go wash off in the creek before they're first mission. After fifteen minutes the two now lightly soaked genins came back and proceeded to walk past the two who were still cracking up. After they caught up they proceeded to the hokage's office. Once they reached the hokage's office Satrobie asked what happened to the drenched pair, and when told he nearly died laughing. "Good one Naruto." "I like to think so." "Now then let's give you a mission, shall we? Let's see… AH! Here you can catch the daimio's cat tora." "Actually well take all of the d-ranks you have." Said Naruto. "What? Listen Naruto we can only do one or two a day-" Kakashi was cut off by Naruto. "Actually with my clones we can do all the d-ranks jiji has." After pondering it for a while the elderly hokage replied "I don't see why not, so long as Naruto supplies enough clones you can do it. Now then I currently have sixty four other missions that you could do right now. Can you make enough clones Naruto?" smirking Naruto replied. "I can make enough to equal the populace of Kohana three times over." "Wow." Was all the one eyed sensei could say. "Well here you go then." And with that Satrobie handed Naruto a satchel of scrolls. "Thanks jiji." And with that they left. Outside Naruto made two hundred and fifty seven clones. "All right I want one of you to take the team and do our mission, the rest split up into four groups and take a mission, complete it and come back here group by group to receive payment. Dismissed!" and with that the clones all scattered, leaving only team seven and one Naruto clone. "You guys have fun, I'm going to go train." And with that Naruto left in his signature shunshin. After the black fire died down sasuke started to leave, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Were do you think you're going sasuke?" asked Kakashi. Sasuke swiped his sensei's hand off his shoulder. "Were do you think? To train!" he tried to leave again but his sensei stepped in the way. "No, you're going to do the mission like everyone else." "But sensei, Naruto isn't doing it." Complained sakura. "Actually, he is. Because he technically is present and there is no rule that says that you can't do a d-rank via clones." "Fine then I'll just make a clone do this for me." He started to make hand seals for the regular clone but Kakashi stopped him again. "Sasuke, Naruto used a special type of clone for this. Also the fact that you still have to do hand signs for a regular clone tells me that you don't have the chakra control, or the chakra capacity, to be able to make that type of clone and still train effectively." Sasuke sneered and ripped his hand from Kakashi's grip. "I am an uchiha! An elite! There should be nothing that no-name fool can do that I can't!" "Your right, you shouldn't be second best to anyone. So starting tomorrow, I'll train you exclusively. Let's just get this mission done first." Sasuke smirked and turned around to sakura. "Let's go!" And with that they started their mission. Completely unaware that our stoic blond was in the background watching as Kakashi used the hatful uchihas pride and 'I-get-what-I-want-when-I-want-it' attitude to carry out the councils orders. Once they were gone he shunshined back to the hokage's office.

Hokage's office

The elderly hokage had been receiving reports from Naruto's clones since he had left that morning. To be honest Satrobie was severely impressed. The genin did missions faster than most of his jounin! But Satrobies mental praise was interrupted when another Naruto came in via shunshin. "Hey jiji." "Hello Naruto, report." "I'm not a clone." "Oh… then what do you want?" "I just wanted to let you know that Kakashi is going to be training sasuke alone, most likely under orders from the council." Now this was a surprise for the old hokage. After all, since Naruto had gone away on his training trip the council had gotten bolder. But for them to try to command his ninja, and without contacting him first! 'That council is SO going to die!' thought Satrobie. "Thank you Naruto." "No problem jiji." And with that Naruto left to start his training.

Training ground forty-four/the forest of death

Naruto arrived at the forest just in time to see what looked like the end of a trench coat disappear. But that couldn't be it. After all who, besides Naruto, in their right mind would go in here? But curiosity got the better of him and he decided to follow the disappearing figure. After ten minutes of following he suddenly found a kunai at his neck. "Why are you following me?" the woman nearly hissed. "I saw someone going into the forest and decided to follow." Naruto said calmly. "Don't you know how dangerous this place is?" Naruto smirked despite the situation he was in. "Don't you know how dangerous I am?" suddenly a hand grabbed the back of the woman's hair and through her into a tree, where she suddenly turned to mud. Then both Naruto's disappeared in two clouds of smoke. Back with the real Naruto he had just caught up with the real person. And boy was he suppressed! She was wearing a tight fitting fishnet body suit, tight fitting black ninja short shorts, and a light brown trench coat that just barely covered her 'assets'. "All right shrimp, who are you?" getting over his entail shock, Naruto responded. "You know its common courtesy to give your name before asking for someone else's." "So why don't you give your name then?" sighing in defeat Naruto just gave in. "my name is Naruto uzumaki. Now then, what is yours?" "Anko, second in command of the T&I department." Naruto's eyes went wide. "You're Anko?! The psycho snake torturer?" The now revealed Anko narrowed her eyes. "Shrimp, who told you about me?" "No one had to. You're an A-rank in the bingo book, the only one I could never find." Now Anko was confused. "And why was a genin trying to find A-ranked ninjas?" "Simple. I was taking out my enemies, plus the pay never hurt." "So that's why you wanted to find me? To kill me?" Anko asked cautiously. "You? No." "Then why were you looking for me?" at this point Anko was totally confused. "If you weren't looking for me to die trying to kill me, why were you looking for me?" "Because I wanted to get your opinion on my interrogation skills." "Oh! Well how do you suppose I do that? I mean I don't have anyone in T&I that needs to be tortured right now." At this point Naruto was grinning sadistically. "Simple. Have you ever heard of "the black-fire-dragon"?" now Anko's curiosity was piqued. "Yeah he is also known as "the one who set the west in flames". Why?" instead of answering Naruto simply pulled out a white mask with, two thick horizontal slits for eyes, barred teeth, and two red stripes that came down from the sides of the forehead to the eyes and down behind the teeth to the chin. **(See ichigos hollow mask. Version 2 red)** Anko gasped as he put on the mask and pulled off his cloak as his chakra and killer intent suddenly were easily twenty five times what they were before! "What is this?!" Anko sputtered out as she fell to her knees. **"This is my full power. I use this to kill anyone unlucky enough to get on my list." **came Naruto's now semi-demonic voice. Anko looked up and saw behind Naruto's mask were red eyes with silted pupils. Just when she thought that she was about to lose her lunch the pressure suddenly went away? She looked up to see that Naruto had both his cloak and mask back where they were before. "Sorry about that, I usually don't release my power unless I'm going for the kill, so I don't have much Ki control." Anko huffed and then stud up. "Kid, orichamaru doesn't have shit on you." Naruto went back to his fox like smirk. "I know. But that's a story for another time." "Right." "Now then, what do you think of my torture skills?" "If your reputation is accurate?" after a pause she continued. "Feel free to stop by the T&I department anytime you want kid." "Cool, now if you will excuse me. I have a spiders nest to wipe out." And with that Naruto left, a sadistic gleam occupying his eyes. As soon as Naruto disappeared from sight the hokage, along with a group of his personal ANBU. Satrobie took one look at Anko and concern filled his face. "Anko what happened?" Anko didn't talk at first she only grinned. "You aren't going to believe this hokage-sama." Satrobie stayed serious on the surface, but on the inside he was ablaze with questions. "Anko. What. Happened?" "Let's just say your favorite ninja just got another s-class secret." Satrobies eyes went wide. "My office. Now!" and with that they both started off to the hokage's office but stopped when a high pitched scream filled with agony filled the air. And when it ended two ANBU wordlessly went out in search of the cause. After they left the rest of the group continued to the hokage's office.

With Naruto

Naruto was, quite literal, having a blast! He had spent three minutes finding the S-class sector of the forest, but after that he got to kill everything that came across his path. So after another ten minutes of fighting, smashing, and killing he finally found his way to his objective. The spiders nest. Aka: the place where all the twenty seven foot tall spiders are born, raised and live. After he managed to get above the nest he used one of the few jutsus that kyuubi had taught him that weren't powerful enough to be restricted without the use of his mask. The **kitsune bi. **Witch was a white fireball the size of a water balloon that when through can expand from the size of a house, to the size of the hokage tower, depending how much chakra was put into it. This one was the size of a large house. Just big enough to destroy the top two levels of the spiders nest. That just happened to be wear a couple hundred spiders were. And because of such they all screeched at the same time, the sound of pure agony was enough to drive away all other animals in the area. Including the other spiders in the nest. But just as Naruto was about to leave, the two ANBU showed up. "What are you doing here? This is the S-class sector. You have no right being here." Naruto just smirked. "Let's discuss this with the hokage shall we?" he asked before disappearing in a shunshin of black flames. Followed closely by two leaf shunshin.

The Hokage's office

Anko had just finished her report to the hokage when their attention was taken by two leaf and one black fire shunshin. Out of the shunshin came the respective casters. "Ah, Naruto! Just in time!" the elderly hokage said in an overly nice voice. A voice that Naruto recognized very well from his travels. Sighing in defeat he asked. "What did I do?" "ANBU leave." as soon as they left Satrobie continued. "Naruto I want you to release your full power again so I can gage it." "no." Naruto regretted saying that almost immediately. He saw the hokage's left eye start twitching and braced for the dreaded ringing. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?!" Satrobie yelled using the giant head no jutsu for emphases. "FINE!" Naruto yelled back using the same jutsu. "Anko leave, I doubt you want to feel this again." "Nah I'm good. I know what to expect now so I'm prepared." "Fine, just let me put on a couple suppression seals so that none of it leaks out of the room." Soon he was done, and preparing to release his power. "Ok I'll give it to you in stages. Stage one is what I have now… nothing. Stage two is the total power with no releases." Both of the rooms applicants felt like fifty pounds had been through on their shoulders. "Stage three happens when I take off my cloak." After he did so the felt the weight go up to two hundred. "And stage four happens when I put on my mask." After he put on the mask the other two occupants in the room felt the existing weight go up twenty fold! "Also if I relive the last quarter my voice takes a demonic turn." He warned. So After a minute of getting used to the weight Satrobie responded. "Let's see it." Naruto fully unleashed his power letting his eyes take a red turn and his voice take a semi-demonic tone. **"This is the extent of my power." **Putting back on his mask and cloak he continued. "I also have yoki from kurama." "Who." Was the only thing that Satrobie could manage. After all he just found out Naruto has Ki equal to orichamaru, give or take, and that someone named kurama had given him yoki! "Sorry I think you know him as kyuubi. I just got used to calling him that." Satrobies eyes went wide. "You can talk to it?" "First off that 'it' is a he and yes I used to be able to." Now it was Anko's turn to say something. "What do you mean you used to be able to talk to him?" Anko asked. "Let me explain. You see I'm not his jailor anymore. His wife, the former head of the kitsune summon clan, reverse summoned us there and the three of us made a deal. I allow kurama to be the head of the clan again, and I get to keep nine tails worth of power. Witch I can regenerate, but I also get the kitsune summoning contract. Along with some training from any clan member of my choice." "And you chose…" at this point Naruto deadpanned. "Um, Kurama. I mean he is both the strongest biju in the world and the boss summon for the kitsune clan." Naruto finished. And after the others pulled their jaws off the floor, Satrobie continued. "Okay then…" Silence then overcame the room as no one knew what to say. Thankfully a clone chose that exact moment to kick in the old wooden doors and proclaim. "We finished painting that old fuck-tards house jiji!" as Naruto's eye started twitching the clone was starting to wish that he hadn't been so rash. "Give your report. Then I'm going to pump you full of yoki and put you in as Kurama's next chew toy." Said Naruto, with a demonic glint in his eye. "N-n-no! Please! Anything but that!" sweat dropping Satrobie decided to ask the obvious question. "What are you talking about?" "Simple. You see I can send people to go off and be Kurama's newest chew thing, via a transportation barrier." Nodding in understanding Anko decided to put in her two cents. "But won't a clone just disappear?" "Normally, yes. But I'm going to put some yoki in him so he should last about as long as an ABNU in terms of durability. Plus when I put yoki in them I don't get any memories from them." Nodding in understanding the two simple watched as Naruto went over to the dramatic clone. Just before touching him though, a red demonic looking yoki covered his hand. The red yoki then went in to the clone, sharpening its fox like features. "You guys might want to step back." Not really following everything Anko asked. "Why?" "Because, in less you want to go visit the most powerful biju in existence who, by the way, has been dyeing to meet someone who could supply his clan with a food source like, oh I don't know, snakes. Then you may want to step back a bit." Naruto stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Now it was the thirds turn to speak up. "Actually Naruto, I would like to come and talk to him personally. If you don't mind." Naruto just stared at him dumbly for a minute before saying. "Shure, why not? But if you go, then Anko here goes to." "Well let's go then!" Anko exclaimed. "Right." Naruto said as he put up a half dragon seal. Then suddenly a small chakra barrier appeared in the office, just barely fitting inside. Naruto then put his palm on the floor applying yoki to the barrier. As the red yoki seeped into the barrier the scene before them suddenly changed. Instead of the hokage's cramped little office, they were now in the center of a large Plato filled with rocky land and patches of grass. Now to say that the two newbies to the realm were a little shocked would be like saying that ninja were rare to find. As the two stared at the new landscape before them, Naruto interrupted their gazing. "You may want to brace your selves." As soon as he finished a giant swirl of blood red fire appeared, and look to be searching for something. Suddenly the fire found what it was searching for and launched itself at the two 'visitors'. But right before the fire could find its target it, just as suddenly as it appeared, disappeared. The two got over the initial shock in time to see Naruto with his are out stretched. "What did you do Naruto?" the old kage said. "I allowed you access here, for now." "How?" "Simply by stopping the defense field that comes before kurama. Who should be here in three… two… one." Right on queue a similar tower of red flame appeared. Only this one acted more like a shunshin than a defense system. Soon the vortex of red flame died down and none other than kurama appeared. **"Hello kit. I see you've brought some chew things for me."** The two gests plus the clone all simultaneously gulped. "Actually today it's only the clone that's food today." The biju cocking its head to the side asked **"then why are the other two here?"** "Well you see jiji here wanted to see you and Anko just sort of tagged along." Naruto explained. **"Well… that's a new one." **"Yeah, I guess it is. But I do have other things I wanted done, so if we could get this done…" Naruto trailed off. "Erm, right. Kyuubi-sama, I just wanted to thank you for training Naruto so well." Kurama cocked an eye brow at the old hokage. **"All I did is for fill the rest of our first deal."** At hearing the tailed beast say this Naruto and his clone face faulted. **"You didn't tell them about that deal yet did you?"** "No. No I had not." "What deal are you talking about?" Asked Anko. "The first deal kurama and I ever made." "Witch included…" asked a puzzled Anko. Not seeing any way out of this one Naruto explained what their first deal had involved. Along with a few of his ability's that were taught to him. Including kitsune bi, his control over fire, and an explanation of his reputation as "the black fire dragon". All of which was supposed to be given gradually over the next year. "So… any other surprises?" Anko asked. "Not right now, no." Anko started to speak but was cut off by the elderly kage. "Now what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" "You can't tell anyone about my ability's, identity, of powers." "Can do. But first, can we go back?" "No prob. Bye Kurama." Naruto said before dissolving in his familiar red barrier. Making Shure to leave the clone behind to be tortured.

The Hokage's office.

As the red barrier dissolved three people stood were it once was. "By the way jiji." "Yes?" Satrobie asked worriedly. "I want to move." Now this was a surprise for the old kage. "Where?" "Well, when I went into the forest of death, I passed by this tower in the center…" "You're kidding. You want to move into the forest of death?" "Pretty much." Now strobe was going to say no, but then he remembered what Naruto had just showed him. "why not. So long as Anko here checks up on you every now and then." "yay! Now I have an excuse to see my new play thing!" Anko said, jumping Naruto. And as Naruto fell over backwards Satrobie couldn't hold in his laughter. 'This is going to be a long day.' Thought Naruto.


End file.
